


End of the road

by ViciousOrDelicious



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 19,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29631546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousOrDelicious/pseuds/ViciousOrDelicious
Summary: The story of the Saiyans was rewritten
Relationships: Raditz (Dragon Ball)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. 1

That was her last time.

The last time she had to humbly surrender to the prince. She didn't want it.

Even when he selected her a few years ago, offered by her own family, she didn't want it.

At first she dared to fight back. In the prince's eyes it was rather a pitiful attempt, for it did not help. She was ridiculously weak. Unlike him. Except for the king there was no one who could take on him..

Her combat strength wasn't even worth measuring. Typically Saiyans were trained to fight from a young age. However, because she was selected for other things than fighting, she was denied training.

Until that day, that fact hadn't changed.

Relieved, she put her black top back on and sat down one last time on the bed. The prince lay beside her grinning contentedly.

"Tell me, why am I no longer allowed to be your lover, Prince Vegeta?"

She was told to take her job as an honor. After all, she was treated better than any other Saiyan in her class, so she was allowed to eat and sleep in a more elevated setting.

Nevertheless, she was glad that she no longer had to fulfill this task.

However, it struck her as strange that she should be released, which is why she asked this question. Because according to Vegeta, he was more than satisfied and never complained.

So why did he let her go? Something was wrong, she could feel it.

“We need every warrior to put Frieza down. You will have to train and fight with us"

Sellri jumped up, startled, and stared at the prince in disbelief. "But ..." she tried to object, but Vegeta cut her off.  
"Don't argue!", he hissed and sat up too. The young Saiyan ran through her short hair and let the news sink in...  
She should fight! She barely knew how to clench a fist.

But it was of no use. Nothing could be done against Vegeta's orders.

"Now leave. Your training partner is waiting outside the door. You don't have much time. Every day is important”, Vegeta stared at her. There was really no point in opposing him.  
So she had to get used to it as soon as possible. Rather resign ...

She pulled on her black shorts and boots.

"Well then, it was nice to be with you", the prince smiled darkly at her. She smiled a little wistfully and got up.

She stood in front of the door for a moment. She was queasy at the thought that she was about to fight. She just hoped her new master was a little kind to her.  


She gathered her courage and stepped out. Sellri didn't have to look around, her partner was standing right in front of her.


	2. 2

His hair was black, shaggy and long to the back of his knees.   
That was the first thing that caught her eye.

His stature was massive, he wore a black battle suit under which every muscle could be seen.   
They were only two meters apart.  
He stared straight into her eyes, his looked incredibly cold to her.

"Sellri?" She froze. "Yes?"

He gave a crooked grin and took another step towards her. Sellri stopped dead. He intimidated her at that moment instantly.   
Now he was not half a meter away from her and leaned forward slightly, still staring her straight in the eyes.   
"My name is Raditz", he grinned crookedly and continued "I'm your master"

She swallowed hard when Raditz sat up completely in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't particularly tall, but she still had to look up at him.

"Vegeta said no when I asked if I should hold back", his smile was definitely dark now.

It starts out very promising, she thought ironically.

She thought she was going to die very soon anyway. Either during training or at the latest in battle.

With narrowed eyes he looked her over unabashedly from head to toe. “On the way to the training room, I would like to know what your skills are so far. Follow me"

She didn't really have to follow, he grabbed her roughly by the wrist and dragged her behind him.   
"I'm waiting", he growled impatiently as they walked down a dark hallway. "Um, I ... actually can't do anything"

Suddenly Raditz stopped. "That's nonsense! Everyone has at least some strength and, after all, you are no longer a child! Come on, hit me! ", he approached her threateningly.   
Sellri didn't think twice, clenched her fist and hit him in the face as hard as she could.

Raditz's expression didn't change a bit, nothing happened.  
Suddenly he started laughing roughly. "That was a good joke. No, seriously, hit me"

“I was serious”, Sellri admitted meekly.

Raditz took a deep breath.   
“This is going to be tough for you. We're starting to train now. Because I'm in a good mood, it will be quick”  
“ But we're not there yet”, soldiers just marched past them in lockstep.   
“We'll have to make use of your Zenkai. It will take too long if we have to start over"

The soldiers stopped to watch. Sellri was alarmed.

"My Zen - what?"

She couldn't even react when Raditz's hand shot in her direction and hit her precisely with the edge of his hand on the right side of her neck.  
She sagged and Raditz mercilessly sent his elbow to her neck.   
Immediately it became dark around her and she only felt dully how her head hit the ground hard ... Instantly blood flowed from her nose, mouth and ears.

The soldiers watched this scene calmly, but promptly backed away when Raditz hissed "What are you staring at?"   
He knelt next to the unconscious woman and grabbed her wrist to feel her pulse. It was alarmingly weak. Raditz would have to hurry if he was going to get her into the hospital wing alive. He picked her up off the floor and threw her over his shoulder. Immediately he set off.

When he arrived in the hospital wing, the doctor was just able to prevent Raditz from throwing her at his feet. Raditz made clear that Sellri would show up here more often from this point on.   
More dead than alive.


	3. Chapter 3

He had been sitting there for 4 hours and watched Sellri floating in the healing fluid.

He used the time to train the weak point of his race on himself.   
The tail was the only weak point on him.   
If someone were to grip this tightly, all the strength would drain and this Saiyan would be helpless and defenseless at the mercy of his opponent.

Raditz was sitting a few meters from the tank on a chair that he had turned with the back to the front. He had his arms on the backrest and leaned his head on them.   
Several Saiyans were floating unconscious or deeply asleep in several tanks.

He stared thoughtfully at the time display on Sellri's tank. He hoped the Zenkai had done something, or she would die miserably. Probably even during his training.

He was a little startled when he noticed that Sellri's eyes were staring at him. She was angry, he realized that immediately and the oxygen mask made her expression look almost threatening.

Five minutes after the doctor's O.K. she was dry and dressed again.

Sellri stretched her neck on both sides as Raditz approached her somewhat redeemingly. “Your Zenkai did a good job. Your fighting strength is enormous ... “, a fist in his stomach interrupted him and he slumped, not expecting this attack.   
"Increased enormously", he finished and pulled himself up again.   
“The Zenkai is the Saiyan's secret weapon. If you are about to die and you are healed again, you will become stronger significantly. Simple, but very effective, as you may have just noticed"

Sellri didn't tighten a muscle in her face, she was still angry.

Raditz noticed this quickly and began to laugh.   
“What's the matter, honey? Are you angry with me because I almost killed you?", Sellri snorted contemptuously, but didn't answer.

And suddenly Raditz's mood changed, now he was angry too. He walked straight towards her with heavy steps, grabbed her roughly by the neck and pushed her up against the wall behind her. Sellri fidgeted and tried to free herself from the hard grip, but she was still considerably weaker than the person opposite. He stared sourly into her eyes.   
"Look out, honey!" He snapped at her loudly, louder than it was planned. His grip tightened and Sellri gasped for air.   
“We are Saiyans, born to fight! The battle that we are about to fight will change our history! And we don't care about the life of an individual out there! So if you’ll die out there, no one will care about you! Neither me nor the king nor the prince! So pull yourself together now so that you will be useful to us later! Did you understand?! ”Sellri nodded as best she could. Raditz was satisfied with that and released his grip. She fell to the ground and coughed.

“All right, let's start”, Raditz led Sellri into a large hall. But nobody was there, which struck her as strange.   
"Why is nobody here?", she looked around, it took a while until Raditz answered her.   
“You know that it's the middle of the night? You were in the tank for more than six hours"

That explained a lot.

"Now that you hate me, we can get started", he grinned sweetly and went into fighting position less than ten meters in front of her.

Since she didn't have her own, she simply mimicked his.

“First of all, I'll improve your defense and your speed at the same time. Try to fend off my blows. Don't worry about injuries. I'll hurt you anyway”, Raditz grinned, Sellri swallowed.

Without warning Raditz raced towards her and punched her right in the stomach. Before she could double up in pain, he was already getting the next crushing blow that forced her completely to her knees.

"Ah, shit ..." she gasped writhing in pain.   
“Well, come back up and finally defend yourself! I'll finish you off with a snap of my finger! I don't even use a fraction of my strength!”  
He looked down at her. Found the sight almost amusing.

"She should pull herself together very quickly ..." Raditz thought for a moment. He came up with a method that would likely make his training more efficient. He wanted to provoke her, to make her angry, so that her innate passion for fighting slumbering in her would finally awake  
He thought of a kind of provocation that he would like too, he was sure about that...

She was still crouching on the floor in front of him. He kicked her in the ribs so that she fell over on her left side and was now on her back. She groaned, not knowing which pain to focus on first, when Raditz knelt down next to her.

"Hm, maybe I should tell Vegeta that his whore is capable of nothing but pleasing men"   
Sellri forced herself to look him in the eyes. Anger boiled up in her.

Raditz grinned, brushed a strand of hair from her face, down her cheek to her cleavage. "Since we're on the subject ...", his grin broadened and he pushed a top strap off her shoulder and let his fingers brush back over her chest. He pushed her head to one side, ran his tongue over her neck and then bit down lightly.

Sellri paused. The prince was nowhere near as gentle with her. "You certainly have time for me today after training", he whispered close to her ear.

Raditz's tail began to twitch. As he was about to let his hand wander under her top, Sellri's anger burst out. She grabbed his arm, pulled him the few inches and rammed her knee into his abdomen.

Now he was lying on his back next to her. However, he quickly sat up again as if nothing had ever happened. Sellri also forced herself into the seat.

He couldn't let up now, otherwise the anger would evaporate too quickly.

“Why exactly did the prince always only want you? Can you do something special? Apparently I have to talk to Vegeta”, Raditz eyed her unabashedly   
“But I can also get an idea of it myself”, he grinned darkly. Sellri growled. Her strength increased.

“However, you have hardly any muscles, you are just skinny. So the prince must have done all the work. Tss, tss“  
She reached out, slapped his face. Raditz made a face as if something was tickling his nose. He held the hand she was striking with tightly in his grip, pulling it in his direction. A few inches separated them from each other. “It actually almost hurt. You should build up a few muscles so that you also have something to oppose me"

Sellri burst with anger, both of them jumped up. She dashed over to him, swung back, and before she could do anything, he kicked her in the stomach.   
She sagged in pain.   
Raditz sent his fist to the same place. She almost vomited. Either from the pain or from the blow itself. Slowly her eyes went black.

But before she fell into the almost long-awaited faint, Raditz grabbed her hair and pulled her to eye level. "We don't sleep now, honey"

She groaned, didn't want to open her eyes anymore.

"Since the prince is no longer entitled to you, I will now claim you for myself", he grinned darkly.   
"You can't defend yourself anyway", he pushed her to the ground, his tail wrapped around her leg. His grip on the hair loosened and settled on her neck.   
"Don't you dare ...", she growled with a short breath.   
"What are you going to do about it, huh?", Raditz paused, thinking. Somehow he had to scratch her pride. That brought out the strength potential of at least some. Anger didn't seem enough.   
He pressed against her, tightening his grip on her neck. Either he had to take further action in this direction now, or he tried the opposite.   
"I can just take what's mine", his free hand placed on her breast and squeezed tight. Her strength did not increase any further, there was nothing to provoke her in this way.

"Although", he made a scornful face.   
"But when I look at you, I'd rather let it be. I am absolutely not into unresisting women. Skinny, weak and useless”, with that he let go of her and straightened up again.   
She groaned, spat, and tried to get up again.   
Raditz watched patiently. He quietly suppressed what was going on within himself.   
It didn't leave him that cold.

It wouldn't work like that, her strength only increased minimally and at that moment weakened again. So he had to wait.

Sellri unsteadily took up the fighting position again.  
"Attack already!"


	4. 4

At the end of her first workout, Sellri was floating again in the healing fluid.   
Raditz kept his word and did not hold back. She had done well, but by the morning of the next day she was once again very close to death.

This time Raditz did not wait for her. He had delivered her to the doctor and immediately retired to his quarters. After a shower, he threw himself on his bed and looked back over the day.

He was satisfied with the first results, as he had imagined it to be more difficult.

Anger brought out most of the strength for her, as it did for him. But she was still not what he wanted to get out of her. The Saiyan in her, the joy of fighting.

Exhausted, he let out a breath. And suddenly the memory came of an assignment that he should carry out with Sellri when they had finally found the coordinates of the planet they were looking for.

Bring back his lost brother ... Kakarrot.

"Hopefully she will be strong enough by then", he muttered to himself and closed his eyes and he fell asleep immediately.

Sellri was fit again after five hours in the tank.

She dried herself off and put her tattered workout clothes back on. Before she made her way to Raditz, she sat down for a moment and wiped her face with her hand. Something had changed. She felt as if she could feel her blood flow faster.

A feeling of joy came over her, her hands were wet and her legs were shaking. She was euphoric and didn't know why.

Her tail didn't twitch, which pleased her. Then it wasn't the heat either. So what was going on?  
Probably a side effect from the tank. After all, she had been in there twice a day now.  
She closed the thought and made her way to Raditz's quarters.

She did not knock, immediately opened the door and entered.

Raditz was still asleep, he was lying on his back, his arms crossed behind his head and his tail dangling from the bed.   
Sellri leaned against the door frame and watched him briefly.   
He looked peaceful once his features were relaxed. His chest rose and fell regularly with his deep breaths.

How should she wake him now? She thought for a moment and decided on a not so nice type.

She walked to the bed, paused for a moment and wondered if she could deal with the consequences, but at that moment her hand grabbed his tail and she gripped it tightly.

Nothing happened and that surprised her. Without thinking, her hand raced towards his face, ready to slap him hard.

But Raditz's instincts didn't let him down and before Sellri could reach out, he slapped her himself.

He sat on. "You underestimate me, honey", he grinned thoughtfully and wrapped his tail around his waist. Sellri held her burning cheek as the feeling from before returned to her. Euphoria.

"Come on, we're going to train!", she tapped excitedly back and forth, forgetting the pain and just wanted to get started.  
Raditz paused.  
"What? Hurry up! ", she almost burst with zest for action.

Less than 10 minutes passed before the two of them were already facing each other in the training hall. Once again, no one else was there.

Sellri took up fighting stance first. Raditz grinned as he also took up position. Had he made it? After just one day of training?

He sensed what was about to happen and he decided not to hold back and to put her in her place.

"What are you waiting for?", Sellri grinned at her counterpart, Raditz immediately shot off.

She was able to avoid his first punch, just barely fend off the second.   
She got cocky, neglected her cover when she wanted to attack and immediately received a heavy kick in the right side.   
She sailed a few meters through the air when she could barely protect herself from a hard impact.

Sellri immediately jumped up and lunged at him. Fists pounded on Raditz, which he could fend off with ease. She was slow and still too weak to even hurt him in the broadest sense.

Raditz was annoyed by her high spirits, knew this phase too well of himself and knew what was best needed at that moment. That was how he had learned from his father.

The painful truth.

When he had fended off another blow from Sellri, he used this moment with a hit on the right cheek, in which he invested all his strength. Sellri hit the ground hard. "Damn! She shouldn't pass out straight away!", he cursed in his mind and sat cross-legged next to her.

Thoughtfully, he peeled his tail off his waist. He pushed around to test his training results. The painful pressure that normally resulted from this was only very slight. Raditz was very happy because it was only a few short training sessions. He let the tail slip from his right hand and it sank to the ground.

20 minutes passed without Sellri moving. "Finally!", Raditz thought to himself as she began to move a little and groan.

She got up only slowly, sat next to Raditz and rubbed her aching cheek.   
"You caught me really hard", she hissed.

Raditz smirked at this picture.   
Suddenly she was standing again and he knew what was coming next.

She felt this euphoria again, the blood that oozed out of her mouth tasted good to her.

Impressed, she licked her lips and got into position. Raditz was already annoyed again, did the same and shot at her at lightning speed.

Again Sellri was able to fend off a few blows and kicks. Raditz held back to motivate her.   
But this did not last so long because she became cocky again. In fact, she tried to attack again, this time even managing to kick Raditz in the ribs. But she was still too slow and too weak.   
Raditz chose his attack carefully, incapacitating her but not knocking her unconscious. At least this time. He gave her a brutal punch in the back that made her cry out and go down.

He grabbed her head of hair roughly and pulled her up with her back to him. He pressed her against him. Still with the hair in his hand, he yanked her head back so that it was almost on his shoulder.

Sellri winced in pain, she felt his breath on her neck and could see his half-closed eyes out of the corner of her eyes.

"Listen, little one, I've had enough. Apparently the little Saiyan in you has awakened and you discover the desire to fight. That's very good, but you really get on my nerves with your arrogance. I know what's going on inside you, but the others don't. And if you meet someone else and challenge them, or provoke them with a wrong look, they'll kill you. Without further ado, because “, he pulled her even closer, pressed her body against his by pressing his free hand to her stomach and pushing some hair from her ear with his nose. "You are still far too weak to be useful to us"

Raditz examined her, examined the newly emerged Saiyan in her. Her ambition should seize her now, apart from her pride, which from now on should push her to her limits. He heard a growl on her part, which was enough for him at first.

Raditz let go of her, and she immediately went down on her knees with her back to him.

He had to move the training forward quickly.

He kicked her in the side so that she was lying on the floor with her back down.

She looked into his face, immediately she knew what was going to happen. He looked her in the eye too. Something was different. She lay there and waited ... didn't fight back, but knew what was going to happen.

He felt uncomfortable with it, but he had to do it to move her forward quickly.

He figured there was no way he could not make this particularly painful. He would kick her right on the chest to break her ribs, which would impale everything important about organs from within.   
Raditz looked her in the eye again as she closed them and took a deep breath.

He narrowed his eyes too and kicked.

An unpleasant, loud crack could be heard and Sellri gave a short scream. Raditz opened his eyes and at that moment saw her blood rush out of her mouth and she coughed. It sounded more like a gurgling, she gasped for air.

Raditz picked her up, threw her over his shoulder again, and hurried to the hospital wing.

She coughed up blood several times along the way and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed.

Sellris Zenkai was used more often, almost overused, if something like that was possible. Because it was actually not common for a Saiyan to almost die almost every other day.

In the meantime her combat strength had risen to 900.   
He was still almost twice as strong. Nevertheless Raditz was proud of his pupil, of course he did not let this through to the outside world.

She was now able to parry him well and he had to go through some slightly painful experiences as well.  
She was tough and not easy to bring down, which he liked very much about her. 

He just wasn't ready for what was going to happen to him that day.

In the training hall  
It was an unfair fight again.

Raditz only hobbled a little, not a single scratch.   
Sellri was bleeding from several small wounds all over her body, almost unable to stand. She kept getting dizzy.  
But she pulled herself together, built herself up again and shot at Raditz. He was not prepared for her attack and received a strong punch on the nose.   
Raditz fell stunned to the ground, Sellri collapsed and fell too.

Something was different.

She licked her lips, tasted her own blood. She knew this taste too well by now. But she tasted something different as she licked the blood on her hands.

Raditz blood.

She had never managed to make him bleed, let alone land such a heavy hit. His blood tasted good too. Even tasted very good ...  
Something stirred inside her. Euphoria again, but different. It was colder, felt more like an urge.  
Raditz was back in the meantime, shook his head briefly and looked at Sellri. 

Sellri got up quickly. She felt dizzy, wasn't quite there, but still fit. Raditz also straightened up again and waited. He deliberately did not wipe the blood that oozed from his nose.

Sellri struggled with herself, again and again she felt an urge that pulled her in Raditz's direction.

Urge for blood.

She pounced on him. Raditz couldn't react properly, there were hands and feet everywhere, beating him like mad.  
This went on for a few minutes, he received a lot of hits.   
And finally, with a targeted kick in the back of the knees, he went down. He landed roughly on his back and was about to get up again when Sellri sat down on his stomach and leaned over to him.

He saw in her eyes that she was out of her mind, and he finally saw that she was having her first bloodlust.   
The otherwise deep black eyes had a slight shimmer of red. Usually Saiyans also had this during their first fights as children. With Sellri everything seemed to happen one after the other, like a child who was fighting for the first time ...   
Raditz was not surprised. She was not raised to fight in her entire life; from birth she had a different calling. She was with the prince as soon as she became sexually mature and stayed there for several years.

She bent down further so that she could lick off the blood that was running down his neck. Raditz was astonished at the thought of not wanting to defend himself and in fact his hands automatically placed on her hips. She caught him in a weak moment.   
He grumbled close to her ear, almost carried away, pressed his body against her.

Something inside Sellri made her bite him. Raditz felt her teeth press into his throat and almost penetrate his skin.

"That's enough! Not without my consent!”  
He knocked her off roughly with a blow with his elbow.  
Without thinking too much, he attacked her, struck several times, with all his might and purposefully, and she was unconscious.

It wasn't long before she was about to wake up again. The red sheen in her eyes was gone. As soon as she sat up, Raditz freaked out.

"If you dare to approach me like that again, I'll kill you", Raditz hissed, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor not two meters away from her.   
She stopped, looked at him questioningly.   
Raditz snorted, of course she didn't know anything about it anymore ...

“Your ‘out of your mind self’ was just about to bond with me”, he growled.

"Bond?" "Make a covenant", Raditz looked at her in disbelief, then rolled his eyes and snorted in annoyance.   
“If two Saiyans choose each other to stay by one another for a lifetime, they form a covenant”  
Sellri still didn't know how to do that with him.

“The connection is closed with a bite in the neck. The scars are visible to everyone”, he muttered, pointing to his neck.  
There was a bruise in which she could clearly see teeth marks.

“I am your master. So don't you dare to do it again”, he looked offended in her opinion.   
Sellri just nodded.  
What the hell was she doing? At his side for a lifetime? As a partner? She shook herself.

At the end of the day he threw himself into bed with a growl.

She could have inflicted serious wounds on him, but he didn't have to go to the medical tank for them. He still had to put her back inside. She would be fit again by tomorrow.   
He ran his fingers over the place where she'd bitten him.   
He grumbled and noticed that his tail had loosened from his waist and was hanging from the bed, wobbling slightly.   
"Not yet", he commented on the thought, closing the topic.  
Aside from that day, she was ready for the mission.  
A few days ago he had received the message that they had finally found the coordinates of the planet.  
Vegeta ordered that they will start first thing tomorrow to bring Kakarrot to Planet Vegeta.  
They will be on the road for a week. The four-man space capsule was big enough to exercise cautious hand-to-hand combat.  
Raditz let her know before she passed out again …


	6. Chapter 6

They had been on the road for three days now.

There was a hint of blood in the air. They had used the three days so far and trained in the narrow hallway.  
Raditz was sitting in the front area of the navigating bridge, bored and slumped in an armchair.  
Not only did he smell the smell of blood, for a few hours there had been light drifts of another beguiling scent.  
Raditz growled, grinning slightly, it could only mean one thing.

Sellri, on the other hand, had been retiring to her room for a few hours. She was sitting on her bed, her legs trembling on the floor and her hands clasped on the sheets. Her tail had loosened from her waist, wavering uncontrollably behind her back on the bed.

Sweat appeared on her forehead. She was in heat.

Why did this have to happen right now on this little ship, and not on the home planet, on which there were more than enough men? Here she was cramped with her master on almost 30m² and she had far too much respect to even approach a few steps in this special sense. So what to do?  
She thought about it and came to the conclusion that she should just sit in her room and do nothing. It was enough that she had to go out to eat.

She held out another two hours.

It was unbearable, she constantly felt how she was drawn towards Raditz. Like an invisible ribbon that he wanted to tear her to himself.  
She growled, everything was getting on her nerves just now. She couldn't even barely get distracted in this chamber. There was nothing in here except a bed ... what an irony ...

Her growl grew louder, she let out a loud, drawn out curse. "Shit!!"

Raditz started up, he couldn't help but smirk evilly and amused. So he was right.  
Raditz's thoughts were just taking on sadistic traits. He was bored and he knew how she was doing right now. He propped his head on two fingers and grinned.

Sellri was bursting with anger. She was angry with herself and with Raditz. But she didn't know exactly why. She kicked the metal door.

“Sellri! Leave the damn facility as it is! And now come exercise!!", Raditz called out to her, already waiting for her. He grinned amused. Sellri froze. Train now?! With him?! In her condition? She hoped he couldn't smell the heat yet.

She had to train, that was certain. She listened to Raditz's word, to every single one.   
So she trotted out of her room, trying to keep her tail in check on the way. When she discovered Raditz, she knew he could smell her.  
He was in a fighting position, shirtless, his hair tied to a ponytail and grinning. 

Sellri tried desperately to wrap her tail around her waist and hold it in place.   
"It's no use, besides, I know about it"  
With that he attacked her. He landed the first hit, she was unable to concentrate.   
“What’s the matter honey? Are you not okay?”, he scoffed and the next moment he shot at her.   
Sellri had stopped his sprint by kicking his legs away. This did not cause him to be confused. He rushed over to her, pinning her on the opposite wall. He pushed against her provocatively.   
"You should learn to follow your instincts ..." he grumbled, reaching into her hair and tilting her head back. Without thinking, he ran his free hand over the skin. He eyed her, briefly tempted to expand his games.  
However, he wasn't counting on his own reaction to it. Her heat was already affecting him... Sellri took advantage of the distraction and kicked his legs away again. Mercilessly she sent a fist into the stomach of the staggering Raditz.

He slid back a step or two and had to catch himself first. She was trembling and had to pull herself together not to jump at him.

She couldn't take it anymore.

Sellri turned and went into her room. She really didn't want to approach her master in this way, she respected him too much. However, he didn't make it easy for her...

Raditz had picked himself up again and was wiping his mouth with the back of his left hand.

He found it difficult too not to follow his instincts. The smell emanating from her tail had an aphrodisiac effect on him, he could not think clearly.  
Sighing, he let himself fall back into his chair. He placed his left leg with the lower leg on his right and propped his head on his left fist. Considered a Saiyan, he had a duty to look after her in order to get through the heat. Since the two were alone. But he noticed that Sellri was keeping a great distance from him, which made him kind of proud, because he noticed that she had great respect. And at the same time it didn't suit him.

Raditz was curious how long she could take it. Sooner or later she should come up to him, she should know that. If she just sat out the whole thing, it would be fine for a few days. Then the heat would come back. And more than before, and the arousal would be whitewashed with anger.

And so the remaining 4 days passed on the capsule.   
It was the same game as the first three days. Sellri wasn’t good enough to ask her master for help and Raditz was too proud to follow her scent, and he had sworn to let her come to him. She should learn to be a real Saiyan - that included just following his instincts.


	7. Chapter 7

They stood next to each other and looked around.

"Strange planet ... My scouter shows life ... Didn't Kakarrot had the job to slaughter everything here?" Sellri looked around confused, finally over to Raditz.

“He was sent here as a baby. Either Kakarrot screwed up or he's not here anymore. Or he never arrived… ”, his gaze darkened. “However, my scouter shows a combat strength of 500 east of us. I guess that's him”, and with that he shot off.

During the flight she fell back. Her extremities and tail trembled. A cold sweat appeared on her forehead. What was going on now? She had served her heat well ...

"What's happening?! Hurry up”, said Raditz grumbling in their direction. She had fallen back over a hundred feet by now. It was getting worse and worse. She even got dizzy for a moment, Raditz could clearly smell her.  
He noticed immediately that it was time and her heat was coming back. It was a huge problem. If she couldn't control herself on the ship, she would dismantle it.

He had to come up with a solution before they had to start heading back. He could hardly beat her unconscious for a week. Though he could, but even a Saiyan body couldn’t take that.  
Annoyed, he groaned. Either she would jump at Kakarrot, or he would have to jump over his shadow ...  
They came to a halt over a small island. There was a small house and two people on the island.

"Well, let's go have a look", Raditz grumbled and slowly sank down. Sellri did the same.

The people on the island were getting ready as the two of them hit the ground.   
Sellri and Raditz stood next to each other.   
They scrutinized the strange combination of a bald man who was too small and had no nose and a tall, strong-looking black-haired man who definitely had to be Kakarrot. At least the scouter indicated.

"Who are you and what do you want?", the little one without a nose had a mouth that was a bit too big for his fighting strength.  
Sellri got mad at that one for some reason.   
"We want Kakarrot, little one!" She growled grimly and looked at him closely.   
A snap of her fingers and he would be K.O.   
"Don't you dare to insult me!", the bald one wanted to go up to her, but Kakarrot held him back and looked at Raditz, ready to fight.   
“Kakarrot, could we talk in private?”, his brother intervened.   
"Do you mean me? My name is Goku. What do you want from me?”Kakarrot's gaze changed briefly, then he turned it to Sellri.

"Fine. Apparently something went wrong here. Your name is not Goku, it’s Kakarrot and we are here to take you home with us!”  
Kakarrot's expression twisted, he got angry, but didn't take his eyes off her.   
Raditz swallowed, so he smelled her too.   
Sellri and the little one had still looked venomous at each other as Kakarrot answered.   
"I'm at home here!", he finally replied Raditz’ gaze.

Raditz was startled. Something very important was missing on him.   
"Where's your tail?!", he snapped at Kakarrot.   
"Lost a long time ago", he grumbled in response.   
At that moment Kakarrot noticed that his counterparts also had some. He was puzzled.

"Damn it, you're not an earth person! You are a Saiyan! And your planet is not this one! Did you finally get it, or do I have to beat you up?!", Sellri hissed and glared at Kakarrot.   
Raditz looked at her briefly, so it started...   
"Hey bitch, leave Goku alone!", the little one took a few steps towards her, but she punched him in the stomach. He flew into the wooden wall of the house.

“You were moved here as a little kid because you were supposed to take over this planet and wipe out the people! Lord! What happened to you?!”  
Kakarrot stared at the smaller young woman in front of him. He was confused.

Suddenly an old man stepped out of the house, stopped right behind Kakarrot and put a hand on his shoulder.   
"Goku, they are probably right", said the latter.   
“Gohan raised you. You were very rebellious and brutal. It was impossible to keep yourself in check ... One day you seriously injured your head in a serious fall ... After you almost died, your wound healed extremely quickly, the free spirit was gone and you were a very lovable little boy... You have most likely lost your memory and thus forgotten your assignment and, above all, your origins..."  
Raditz clapped his hand on his forehead. Great…  
Raditz thought. He had to change his plan. Obviously it was now the opposite of what it should have been. He had to appeal to the kind human in him.

"Kakarrot, I ask you as your brother", that should take effect first. "My brother?"  
Raditz bowed slightly, Kakarrot paused. Sellri moved back to Raditz's side. Her gaze fixed and scowled on Kakarrot.  
“I don't quite understand…”   
“Our planet is threatened by a tyrant, he will try to wipe out our entire race very soon. We are currently rounding up all the Saiyans we can find in order to overthrow him”  
With narrowed eyes, Raditz noticed that Kakarrot's gaze was fixed on the young Saiyan, who was dripping with hormones.   
"Your fighting strength is great and with a little training you could be of great help to us", he continued, gritting his teeth.

"I see ..." Kakarrot sank his head, he had to let that sink in first. His origin is not the earth and now he should fly with his alleged brother to a distant planet to fight there? So many impressions and new information pelted him ... And this smell drove him crazy.

Raditz noticed the doubts and turned his plan around.   
“Kakarrot, you will come with us. Like it or not. You have the choice of going with us voluntarily and if everything works out, we will bring you back here personally. Or, we'll force you to come along and make this planet a global desert!”  
Kakarrot felt that Sellri's strength was increasing steadily, she seemed to be angry. Raditz seemed to be even stronger and even with Piccolo he wouldn't have a chance. He had no choice but to go with them. They would bring him back after all, if he could trust them.

"All right then. I’ll come with you"


	8. Chapter 8

After the start, Sellri withdrew into her room. Her body rebelled and she didn't know why. Was it her heat that came back? Again she paced around her room until she couldn't take it anymore and stepped into the hallway.

Raditz and Kakarrot were sitting next to each other on the two executive chairs on the bridge. He was explaining everything to Kakarrot when they heard from Sellri “Training! IMMEDIATELY!"

“Kakarrot, would you do that for me? I have to save my strength to do something after your training”, Raditz looked darkly at his brother.   
He didn't quite know whether to accept the training offer. She was still stronger than him, after all.   
“Don't worry, it won't last long. Don't be surprised if she jumps at you with an interest other than punching you. She is in the second half of her heat, as I just explained to you, and it will definitely be more exhausting for me than it will be for you”  
Raditz leaned his head on his left hand. He grinned as he thought of the scenario of what was about to await him.   
He had to jump over his shadow, otherwise she would seriously injure someone or dismantle the ship.  
Kakarrot got up, nodded and headed for the hall. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Raditz was tying his hair up.   
When he faced Sellri, he felt queasy. What is about to happen here? And why did Raditz have to "do" something after he had finished training with her? Most of all what?

He couldn't quite follow his thoughts because Sellri was about to attack him. He felt that she was stronger, but he could fend off her easily and kick her in the ribs that forced her to her knees.   
Immediately she jumped up again and dashed towards him.   
Again he was able to fend off effortlessly and land a punch. Sellri landed on her feet a few yards away and licked the blood from her lips.   
Kakarrot worked up a sweat, Sellri sniffed. A sweet smell came towards her; Why did all Saiyans smell so good right now?   
Raditz stood in the crack in the door and looked at the whole thing.   
He noticed that Sellri's tail was not wrapped around her waist. It emitted a bewitching smell that even Kakarrot noticed. Raditz would wait for another hit from Kakarrot and then grab her.

He didn't have to wait long for that either. Sellri jumped at Kakarrot, who swung back, hit and she flew straight into Raditz's arms. He nodded to Kakarrot.   
“We'll go away for a moment, don't pay attention to what you hear. It sounds worse than it is to her"

With these words he carried her into his room. It was a little bigger than Sellris, but just as sparsely furnished and cold.  
He threw her on the bed, she immediately sat up again.   
"Hey, what's this going to be?"   
Raditz locked the door with a code that she couldn't recognize.   
"Raditz, that's not funny"  
"No, it really isn't" Sellri winced, the anger boiling over.  
She jumped up and attacked Raditz. She pounded at him with her fists, he could ward off every single blow.  
He grabbed her by the collar of her armor and pulled her up to eye level and close to his face.  
"Honey, pull yourself together now, otherwise it'll be uncomfortable for you. Understood?”, he growled at her and let her down.   
"Let me out of here now!", her voice got louder, she got more and more angry.   
"Forget it. If you don't join in right away, it will be very uncomfortable on this ship. You are in your second phase- ", he was interrupted.  
Sellri kicked and Raditz flew against the door. He landed on his bum with his back to the door. Sellri followed, kneeling down next to him.   
"Let me out of here or I'll clear the way!"  
Raditz rolled his eyes, grabbed her collar again and pulled her down to him. She practically fell on his lap.  
"What are you going to do?!", her voice was still very loud, she was quite charged.  
“Can you just shut up now? I'll try to explain it to you”, he moaned and Sellri didn't even think about it.

She was just about to start another tirade when Raditz pulled her closer to him and silenced her with a kiss. She didn't respond.   
Raditz grumbled and ran his tongue gently over her pressed lips, grabbed her neck and pulled her closer to him.   
He tried in vain to make her reciprocate.   
She knew what he was after, but there were no kisses with the prince. She found that she liked it ...

When he let go of her, it took Sellri a short time to digest it.

"If you don't let me do it-", Raditz tried to explain, but Sellri interrupted him, she didn't even listen to him.

"What ... was that supposed to?! Do you think just because you are my master you can do what you want?! Llet me out of here!”  
She kicked the door with a devastating force, her foot coming very close to Raditz's head. Annoyed, he got up, grabbed her arm and threw her on the bed. He followed immediately. "Damn it, stop that shit!", she yelled angrily. Raditz tore her armor off with a jerk. Immediately he forced her to kiss again, this time not that gently. He caught her, as she briefly indicated to reply  
Still, she kicked and tried to fight back, but Raditz managed to keep her in check with ease.

Annoyed, he covered her mouth with his left hand while he ran his right under her top and tried to appease her with kisses on the neck. Sellri was crying out, still trying to break free. Raditz had a lot to do with taming her, for she turned and twisted under him. She stared angrily into his eyes when he sat up after a short while. He was still covering her mouth.

He had to get through to her somehow. She wasn't listening, but maybe right now. “Sellri, if you don't join in, you'll dismantle the ship. You're- "  
Sellri cut him off again. Desperate, she bit into Raditz's hand, which he pulled away in surprise and immediately shouted Kakarrot's name as loudly as she could.

Kakarrot started. He could hear everything ... He knew there was something going on that he didn't like. And now he also got confirmation that Sellri didn't like what Raditz was up to either.  
But he had told him not to interfere, no matter what he heard.

“Kakarrot! Now move your ass right-... ", she was interrupted, a loud bang could be heard. That was enough for him to have a look at least once. He quickly set off.  
When he got to the door, his plan was prevented. The door was locked, apparently with a code.  
He heard a rumble, then Sellri's voice. "Get your paws off me!"

Kakarrot was forced to break open the door. The said door was blown into its individual parts with a single ki blast. What Kakarrot saw then made him shudder and blush at the same time.  
Raditz was shirtless, his tail had come loose and was winding around Sellri's left leg. He was halfway on top of her, turned his head to Kakarrot. Sellri also was shirtless, one hand was clutching his left shoulder, the other was pulling at Raditz's hair. She looked at Kakarrot for help.  
"Get out of the field, little one", Raditz growled at him. "What is going on here? What are you going to do to her? "

“Go skiing. What does it look like, huh? She is in the dangerous phase of her heat! If I don't take care of her now, she will dismantle the ship!”  
Sellri was silent, that was the first time she heard about it ... That of course explained her feelings at the moment. The urge to destroy something, to destroy someone. Raditz was probably right.  
Maybe it would get better if she let Raditz do it...

"Kakarrot, go", Sellri relented. Raditz and Kakarrot both looked puzzled. "Go already", she looked at him with narrowed eyes, Kakarrot raised his hands and left the room again. He didn't understand both of them.

So Raditz just wanted to help her ...

Said still looked puzzled. "What’s the matter? Am I blonde all of a sudden, or why are you looking so stupid?"

Raditz grinned, wrapping his tail even tighter around her leg.  
"I have to say that you are far more affectionate than the prince"   
Raditz paused, shook off the thought and kissed her, she replied.


	9. Chapter 9

3 more days.

Sellri's heat was almost over, luckily, so she could concentrate on training. Just like at this moment.  
“Raditz, what's going on? You're weakened! ", she grinned at him. He stood across from her, torso bare, hair in ponytail, small scratches and bruises adorned his body.  
He growled, looked at her. Sellri didn't look any better either, only she was still standing reasonably upright.   
He, however, had difficulty standing up straight and was panting with his left hand on his left thigh.  
Raditz took a deep breath, he wanted to start the next attack, but at that moment his eyes went black. He shook his head.  
Sellri deliberately let a small kiball glow in her hand, just as she was about to charge it, she was interrupted.

Kakarrot snuggled up against her, the first thing she recognized was his scentl. Then she felt hands around her waist and teeth on her neck.  
"Kakarrot?", Raditz thought he wasn’t seeing correctly. Didn't this guy have a wife on earth? He growled.  
With half-closed eyes, Sellri hissed: "Little one, better let it be. You have a wife. Besides, you're only used to this earth stuff”  
Kakarrot grumbled, bit her neck slightly so that it was still pleasant.

"That's enough", Raditz grumbled and pulled Kakarrot away from Sellri by the collar.   
"We are in training and you are disturbing here, kid. Leave us alone. Your training is on afterwards”  
Kakarrot growled, but then hissed off.   
Raditz collapsed again, but managed hardly ro stand.   
Sellri, on the other hand, stood up in front of him, let another ball glow in her hand and looked down at him from above.   
"Hey, what's up? Slight hints of territory marking, Raditz?”  
In what tone did she dare to speak to him? Nobody talked to him like that, and certainly not someone who was subordinate to him ... The anger gave him new strength, he quickly picked himself up and punched Sellri in the pit of his stomach.   
“Tss, area marking. As if ... “, he grumbled and spat blood to the floor.

Kakarrot dropped onto his bed. He was on his back, hands clasped behind his head. His gaze fell on his combat suit, which was tattered but still folded on the floor. He became more and more immersed in thoughts that ultimately led to his life as a "human" on earth. His friends, his wife.  
And now he was here, as a Saiyan in a spaceship, on the way to his home planet. With his brother and his… whatever she is to him.

A whole new life had begun for him four days ago... Of course he wasn't prepared for that. For the first time in these four days he came to rest, to think.

In general, he liked life on earth. He had a roof above his head, contact with people he liked and a woman who took care of him. Yes, a woman who took care of him. Point. Not more.

Actually, however, life on earth was not what he had always wanted. He loved fighting, kept exercising, and only came home to eat and sleep. Occasionally for physical needs that were never completely satisfied. Chichi was too delicate, people in general weren't built for him. Had he acted on his instincts, he would probably have shredded her in midair.

Not only that, but fighting has also been neglected lately. There was no worthy opponent, probably just Piccolo. But he had other intentions than training with him. And in his training he didn't get any further for a long time ...

Kakarrot got a flash of thought.

That is probably why leaving was so easy for him …


	10. Chapter 10

It rained. A small cluster of shapes gathered at a landing site on planet Vegeta.

A tall Saiyan crossed his arms over his chest and huffed in annoyance. So it was about to happen now, they told him.  
He was just overwhelmed. He even considered simply leaving again, not even receiving them. But before he could finish this thought, he saw a flash of light in the sky and immediately heard the loud rustling of the space capsule's motors.

With a hiss, the hatch of the capsule opened and the Saiyan recognized three figures. Sellri came out first, followed by Raditz and Kakarrot.

"There is your second son, father", Raditz greeted him completely matter-of-factly. Bardock crossed his arms and looked at his second-born.

Kakarrot was visibly overwhelmed, he tipped on both feet; didn't know how to face his father. He was surprised, Bardock looked exactly like him. There was no question that he was his father. And at the same time he believed that Raditz was his brother.

In general, all stimuli and impressions just flooded him. On the one hand there is the climate on this planet, which was quite warm. Then the gravity was at least 2 G higher than on earth. Third, the landscape in the background seemed to have a reddish, orange glow.   
And finally, his father stood in front of him.  
Still he was amazed at how much his father looked like him. The complete image, except for the large cruciform scar that adorned his left cheek. Yet this man looked exhausted, tired ...

Bardock didn't seem to care. He pressed the button on his scouter that beeped, calculated and finally spat out Kakarrot's fighting strength.

"Tz, 800. Radditz' pupil has even more, who started training 2 months ago", Bardock turned away.

“Okay fine. But what am I supposed to do here now? You knew I was weak. What do you expect now?“, Kakarrot broke out and he looked annoyed at his father.

Raditz also crossed his arms. He struggled not to burst into anger. Sellri bit her lower lip. She felt the tension and watched Bardock closely. He fascinates her.

Said turned back and looked seriously at his son.

"Do you know about Frieza and our history?", Bardock spoke in a calm but threatening tone. This seemed a little intimidating to Kakarrot.   
“Yes, roughly. Raditz told me- ”  
“Many years ago my crew and I were on a planet called Kanassa. We were assigned to wipe out the inhabitants and sell the planet. What we Saiyans do. When we were sure that we had killed everyone, we took a little break. But one of them was able to sneak up and attack me at an unnoticed moment. Since that attack, I think I've been given the ability to see possibilities of the future. I saw deaths of myself, of the whole planet. And from Frieza. Then I saw again how he erased the planet ... then I saw you ... You took out Frieza", Bardock looked older than he was. He was tired, had lost sight of himself and the essential ...

"You ... you think I could save this planet?", Kakarrot was about to despair. Each of the Saiyans he met had a huge amount of respect, if not fear, of this guy. And Kakarrot of all people, with such a low fighting strength, is supposed to stop this tyrant?

“That's nonsense! How is he supposed to do that?! Father, you are almost 8 times stronger than Kakarrot, so where should he get his strength from?! Damn it, stop trusting your visions. That's all nonsense!”, Raditz burst out. For far too long he has been confronted with his father's madness. Since the incident on Kanassa, Raditz had felt as if he no longer existed for his father. And that made him angry. Far too much.

“Just give it a rest and get out of it!”, Bardock countered and added “Don't force me to put you in your place”   
Bardock took a menacing step towards Raditz.

He automatically pushed Sellri behind him, bared his teeth and clenched his fists. Sellri took his hand in hers. She noticed how he relaxed a little, but the anger returned very quickly.   
“I will train Kakarrot so that he can support us in battle. But a confused old man's vision won't come true! Accept it! Come on, I'll show you your shelter. Sellri, you’ll come with us“  
With Kakarrot, who was pretty confused, and Sellri in tow, Raditz set off.

The brothers' quarters were about a flight of 15 minutes away from the king's palace. Both Raditz and Sellri still had quarters in the king's castle.

Sellri came along to make the arrival a little easier for Kakarrot.

“Well, that was our father. Great guy, isn't he?”, Raditz said in a tone dripping with sarcasm, while he had put something to drink on the table for everyone. They had changed, each wore black baggy pants, white boots and a sleeveless dark tops.

While Raditz was almost bursting with anger, Kakarrot was sitting at the kitchen table in the somewhat cold interior. Everything was gray and sparsely furnished. These were the standard low-level cabins. So this should be his new home?   
He looked sadly into his glass, turned it in his hand. The red liquid sloshed back and forth.

"Somehow ... I have to train", Raditz could not find peace.

Sellri knew that Raditz only wanted to clear his head by doing this.

"Join me. Kakarrot you stay here”, he muttered as he walked through the back door into a dark backyard. Sellri followed, Kakarrot was left alone with his thoughts.

She looked around the backyard.

It had gotten a little cooler, the wind was blowing slightly. The sun had set and a lamp on the wall gave the little place some light. Just enough that you could see the important outlines.

Sellri stood across from him, she noticed immediately that he was almost boiling over with anger. His fighting strength had increased enormously. He got into his fighting position and gave her a challenging look.

"Raditz, I don't think I'll be the-”, his punch interrupted her.

He hit her incredibly hard. His fist struck her stomach unchecked. So strong that she hit the wall and got stuck. He had never attacked her with this strength. She groaned in pain, tried to free herself from the wall, but before she could do that, Raditz hit her further into the wall.

He continued to hit her, blind with rage.

With every blow she felt the bones breaking…. Her eyes went black. Her lungs filled with blood and she could no longer breathe.

He kept hitting her. Until he realized she wasn't moving anymore.

In that very moment Raditz gained a clear vision again. What did he do?  
He felt her pulse with concern. Hardly noticeable.   
"Kakarrot!"   
When Raditz turned to him, Kakarrot could see what he had done. At that moment a great gush of blood ran out of her mouth and since her body was slack, she broke away from the wall and fell to the floor.

"What the hell ..."  
Raditz interrupted him. "I wasn't myself", he growled in response and picked her up from the floor.   
"We have to put her in a tank"   
She didn't move an inch, hardly breathed.   
"Her energy is about to run out", Kakarrot grumbled nervously.

"My God, what did you do to her this time?" Matill, the doctor, was stunned, looked at Raditz questioningly after he put the Saiyan in the meditank and filled it with liquid.

"Training", he growled and sat down on a chair. Kakarrot did the same. "A few seconds later and we could have buried her"

The doctor left the room, shaking his head.

"At least she'll get stronger when she comes out of there", the older one muttered, looking at the time display.   
“I've already noticed that myself. Is that one of our skills?“, Kakarrot looked at his brother questioningly. Raditz exhaled in annoyance.

This time she was in that thing for more than eight hours. Annoyed, she took off the oxygen mask and looked around. Raditz and Kakarrot were still sitting there but had trained. They were pretty damaged and the older one must have fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"How are you?", Kakarrot was genuinely concerned.   
"I'm fine", she replied curtly and walked over to Raditz.

"Time for the wake-up call", Sellri grinned darkly and rammed her fist into Raditz's stomach area with all her might. Before he was really awake and able to react, the next fist hit his chin. Raditz fell to the ground, groaning in pain, blood ran out of his mouth.   
"Damn it", he cursed, looking up at her. Then he grinned proudly.

Kakarrot looked at the whole thing, then shrugged. "Your own fault"

“What the hell got into you? You almost got rid of me for good!", she said angrily after getting dressed and standing outside with the two of them.   
Raditz was still bleeding from his mouth.   
"So I'm guaranteed of no use to you if you can't control yourself!", she didn't even know why she was so angry. Probably because she hadn't expected anything like that from him.

Instead of answering, he operated his scouter to measure her power level.  
“Your strength has risen to 1200. Not bad"  
Sellri growled, and Raditz placatorily put a hand on her shoulder.

"The prince has contacted me, he wants to see us"

Sellri paused. "Why that?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Time to train!", Vegeta greeted the three in the hall. Nappa on his left, Bardock on his right.

“I'm bored with my training. So there is now a little change”, the prince grinned in amusement as he looked at the newcomers.   
"I think the distribution is clear"

"Let me guess. Sellri against you, Kakarrot against father and may I mess around with Nappa?", Raditz didn't look particularly enthusiastic, glanced at Sellri, slightly worried.

"What’s the matter? Are you afraid of me or for your puppy?”, Nappa rumbled and looked over at Sellri. “Either you leave her to the prince or I'll take care of her. I would leave her to Vegeta, at least he kind of likes her”, he grinned.

"I’ll fight you", Raditz growled.   
If Nappa got his hands on her, she would be worse off than on his last freak out.   
The giant's fighting strength was three times as high as his. He didn't even want to compare Sellri and the Prince's.

Bardock and Nappa pounced on their partners.

"Come on, show what Raditz taught you", Vegeta went into fighting position, as did Sellri.

"I would prefer you attacked me first," she growled uncertainly.

In the background she heard ki blasts, screams, kicks and one bang after another.

He shot at her, reached out with his right arm, and hit her in the face. She skidded back a few yards, but quickly recovered. Then she shot at him.

He parried fist after fist. She knew that the prince was far beyond everyone's combat capabilities, but she did her best. He could do it with a snap of his finger if he thought she was no use to him.

She kept beating him, he fended off every single blow with ease.

Vegeta put up with it for a few seconds until he got bored. He interrupted her by kicking her feet away so that she went to the ground. He came after her, knelt over her, put his hands around her neck and raised her to eye level.

“You turned out well. You can still not bend a single hair on me, but Raditz got the best out of you in no time”, he pressed her with one hand to the wall opposite. Raditz watched everything out of the corner of his eye while he tried to keep Nappa at bay. But he struggled not to catch something himself all the time.

"When this is all over and we have our planet to ourselves", he came closer and closer to her until he pressed his body against hers. His tail peeled off and wrapped around her left leg.   
“You will get your old job back immediately. Now you even have something to oppose”, the prince grinned darkly. Sellri couldn't help but laugh, even though the pain couldn't be ignored.   
"If I think about it like that, I could claim you completely to myself", Sellri knew what he meant by that. Bound with her.  
Sounded more romantic than it was. At least, considering the way the prince viewed his fellow Saiyans. That would probably not change even as his mate.

"Objections?"   
So the prince was serious. She considered. What should she contradict? He would take whatever he wanted anyway. If she contradicted him, he would probably tear the hall apart from broken pride, and then herself.  
So she shook her head.   
It had become quieter in the background, there wasn't as much hustle and bustle to be heard as at the beginning.

Vegeta was about to start the bite when both were interrupted loudly and violently. Raditz raced back first into the two and finally they all crashed into the wall together.

First Raditz fell to the ground, then Sellri landed on him. Only the prince still had ground under his feet. "What the hell was going on here?!", the prince commented on the situation, extremely irritated.

Sellri, who had landed on the long-haired one, rolled off him and lay next to him, foggy.  
"Nappa attacked me, hit me and I just flew in your direction", Raditz shrugged his shoulders. He was more than just annoyed with the whole situation.   
Vegeta looked over at Nappa, who, knowing nothing, simply raised his arms and shook his head. At that moment Kakarrot flew in that direction, Bardock had knocked him unconscious and he fell on Sellri to the ground.

"Now look at the pile", Bardock laughed. Nappa joined.

"Stop it now!", Vegeta was fed up.   
"Unit’s over!", he turned to the long-haired one on the floor. “We'll talk to each other”, tha smaller one grumbled threateningly. Raditz just shrugged innocently.

"You would have really bonded with him?", Raditz's voice sounded angrier than intended. The other three had just left the training hall. The prince was still red with anger when he left.

Sellri looked puzzled. "Do you think Vegeta would have accepted a no?", she snapped at him too. "I don't like that either"

“Either? Do you think I would mind?” Raditz growled as he threw the unconscious Kakarrot onto his shoulder.

“I had my eye on you. Nappa was busy getting up at that moment”, she looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you watching me?" He grinned thoughtfully.  
"Tze", she huffed and ran with him out of the hall towards the hospital wing.

Furious, Vegeta threw off his armor and fired it into a corner of his room.

"Was this low-level jerk up doing to thwart my bond?!"   
He stomped on the floor, seething with anger. That would have consequences, that was certain.

Throwing himself into his bed after a shower, he thought about it. And finally he grinned darkly.

His vengeance would be devastating. At the thought of Raditz's reaction he gave a dark laugh, then closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep, satisfied.


	12. Chapter 12

"Now come on! Your strength has risen to 1800, damn it!", Raditz tried to get the best out of her. He himself had many injuries. She had never been able to hurt him like that.

Sellri stood unsteadily on her feet, gasping for breath and almost exhausted. "Concentrate on Kakarrot", she growled, looking in Kakarrots direction. He was still standing upright, hardly any injuries visible. "Somehow you've been ignoring me lately"

Raditz thought about it, but Kakarrot took the opportunity to attack him.

Finished with the world, Sellri sank to the floor and closed her eyes.

Kakarrot fell to the ground, gasping for air. He was probably quite far behind the two in terms of training progress.

"Hey, pull yourself together", Raditz muttered in Sellris' direction. "Or are you trying to get used to the horizontal again", he mocked as he knelt down next to her.

She grabbed his armor, pulled him closer to her.

"Be careful what you say", she warned him. "Otherwise what happens?" He grinned darkly.

"Are you fucking me to death?" He didn't sound very dismissed. She grinned. "You would like that-", they were interrupted. Raditz suddenly flew towards the wall.

"Put an end to your kindergarten!"

Sellri looked at the prince in surprise.

"What do you want?", Raditz growled as he pulled himself up again. Actually, he already knew the answer and it made him deeply angry.

"What do I want?", He looked around. "Do I really have to say that?" He grinned down at Sellri. And with that he grabbed her head of hair.   
"You come with me. Time for your old job ”, he grinned dirty, Sellri snorted. Why at this moment? She was in the middle of training.

To cut something off the prince was pointless anyway, so she had to follow if she didn't necessarily want to end up a head shorter.

Raditz huffed contemptuously.

Vegeta threw her on his shoulder, looked at Raditz. "Don't wait for us", he put his hand on her bum and disappeared from the hall.

Raditz couldn't believe it. Had the prince really humiliated him like that?

"What exactly did he want now?", Kakarrot no longer understood what was going on.

Raditz jumped up.   
"Attack!", He also knew that he had nothing to complain about against Vegeta's will.  
Kakarrot hesitated, Raditz's strength had suddenly risen sharply, but he did as he was told.

Satisfied and exhausted, Vegeta dropped into the pillow.

"Your new strength really looks good", he grinned dirty and glanced over at Sellri.  
She was already getting dressed again, ready to go. Wanted to get away from him as quickly as possible.  
And in that moment she suddenly realized where she would like to be at this moment ... with whom she would most like to be.  
"Where are you going?" Vegeta hissed.  
"Back to-" "To Raditz ?!", his voice went straight up, instantly he was angry.  
"Yes, back to Raditz", she hurried to get dressed before Vegeta went all the way up.  
"You really fell for this worthless jerk?"

Sellri was getting angry too. She remained calm, did not answer.  
Eventually she thought it would be wiser to deny it.  
"No, I haven't. But we still have to train"  
"Tss", he hissed, seemed to calm down.

She was about to get up when Vegeta grabbed her shoulder, pushed her back into the mattress and leaned over her.

"We still have something to do", he whispered, pushing her chin to the left, exposing the right side of her neck.   
"Before you get the idea to feel something for this mangy low-level"   
Sellri actually hoped that Vegeta forgot his suggestion. The last spark of hope was lost when Vegeta lowered his head and ran his tongue over her neck. She was not allowed to show anything of her anger towards him.  
"Your genes are guaranteed not to be wasted on him. The thought of him laying his hands on you to-" a fist in his face interrupted Vegeta at his tirade. He rolled off her in surprise, held his nose.  
"What the-"  
"Too bad he has already put his hands on me! And he was worlds better than you!", Selli freaked out.   
At the same time, she knew that what she said to him would take terrible revenge. She couldn't help but be complacent about this. And the devaluation of her master drove her to rage.  
"He made a Saiyan out of me! I can finally live it out and soon lead a relatively normal life! I was just a toy for you!", she made her way to the door.

"I would take him as a companion right away", she stood with her back to Vegeta, not seeing how he stood up, furious with anger and as quietly as a cat.  
"I'd rather die than take you"

"That can be arranged", he growled close behind her, sending an incredibly hard punch in her back that immediately forced her to her knees. For a moment she didn't know what was happening to her.

"Stand up!!"  
She forced herself to get to her feet and turned to him. As soon as she looked at him, this time he put his fist in her face.  
The force that hit her was unimaginable. She thought she was going to pass out any minute.  
Vegeta put a hand around her neck, forcing her to stop. He punched her stomach several times with his free hand, let go of her. Immediately she was on her back.

"Nobody talks to me like that, you wretched bitch!", he kicked her several times on the upper body. With every step she felt the bones break below.  
He grabbed her hair, pulled her to eye level. She forced herself to look into his eyes. Besides anger, she saw hurt pride and pain.

"That will have consequences", he growled menacingly quietly and opened the door. Finally, he punched her face several times until she passed out. Then he just threw her into the hallway.

A lot of time passed. Kakarrot had to take a lot. So much that he ended up in a tank at the end of training.  
Raditz finally went back into the hall to continue training.

He sat on the hall floor, completely exhausted, just finishing training his tail.   
It was now very strong, no longer any trace of painful pressure. Now he no longer had an obvious weak point.   
Suddenly he was distracted from his thoughts. He heard shuffling steps, coughing and groaning in the hallway. He recognized the voice immediately. He jumped up and hurried out into the corridor.

Sellri stayed upright, leaning against the wall. Her entire body was covered with injuries, she was bleeding almost everywhere. Raditz saw in her eyes that she was about to fall over. He loaded her on his arms and made his way to the hospital wing.  
"What happened?", He examined her neck unnoticed. No bite marks… He caught himself exhaling in relief. But she didn't answer anymore and was passed out.

Both Kakarrot and Sellri weren't ready to train until late the next day. But before they started, Raditz still had an answer from Sellri.

"What's happened? Quite simple: After we were in bed, Vegeta wanted to bond again”, she looked at Raditz' direction, he returned her gaze. "But you don't have a mark"  
She nodded. "Right. I resisted"  
Raditz paused "Why are you still alive then?"  
“I have absolutely no idea. But he really doesn't have a good word for you”, she looked at him worried.   
“He'll probably kill me after the battle, yes. But I've had that thought for some time. He's really after you, really wants you”, he returned her gaze.   
"But I don't want him ... I'd rather die"

Raditz thought. It could only be the case that Vegeta really had something left for her. However, he knew how he dealt with the Saiyans in his vicinity. And the way he made her up, even though he apparently liked her… Her future wasn't really bright, if she should let herself be tied to him.  
Raditz believed he had found a solution. It was basically the only one, and he wasn't necessarily dissatisfied with it. However, it would mean that he had to show himself from a different side. And he didn't know if that was a good idea. He had never shown this side to anyone before.


	13. Chapter 13

"As often as you were now almost dead, you soon overtook me in terms of combat strength", Raditz laughed contentedly as he wiped the blood from his nose. "You are making huge progress"  
“But you're also getting stronger all the time”, Sellri replied.   
“It should be like that!” He attacked her again.  
She took some hard hits. More often than not she landed on the ground, each time getting up more slowly.  
"Is that it?", he scoffed, but also stood shakily on his feet. She sprinted towards him, punching him hard in the stomach. Raditz went to the floor, panting, and lay on his back.  
Sellri sat cross-legged next to him.

"By the way, there is a solution to your Vegeta-problem...", Raditz groaned, gasping for air.  
"And what would it be?" Sellri was curious. She knew that Vegeta would not tolerate this behavior a second time. Either she would give in to him or he would kill her this time.

"Bite me"

Sellri jerked her head around, looking at Raditz in confusion.  
"I should do what?"  
He didn't return her gaze, just stared.   
"Bite me”, he repeated, gritting his teeth.  
Now he returned her gaze.   
"Mark me as yours. I will reply and Vegeta can do nothing more to you in that case"  
"You want to bond yourself to me?"   
In the first few days of her bloodlust, she almost bitten him that deep. She remembered Raditz's reaction, he almost tore her up in the air for it.  
"We know what happens should Vegeta bond with you. And you know best how he deals with female Saiyans"  
"You're doing me a great favor. I would be in your debt forever ..." Sellri noticed that he fixed her with his gaze.  
"What if ...", she lowered her head slightly, amazed at this burning sensation, heavy in the stomach area, "when you find someone else"  
He stared at her perplexed.  
Did he have to explain everything to her?  
"Breaking a covenant drops the reputation of both Saiyans. That is out of the question"  
"I see", she couldn't ask that of him.  
"I won't bite you", it pained her to turn away the only one she wanted to be a companion.   
"It's too much to ask", she added.  
Raditz growled angrily, she was really hard of catching up. "I'm not doing this just for you"  
Again she was irritated, didn't know what he meant by that. Raditz was getting really angry. She actually forced him to talk about his feelings.

"I want you as my mate", was the only thing he wanted to say.

"Are you serious?"

"Do you want a seven-paged love letter?" He hissed. He felt exposed and, since she had already answered negatively, rejected. Annoyed by the drama, he looked to the side.

"I couldn't imagine anyone else as a companion", she saw a twinge of smile on his face.

She turned his head to the left after bending over him and sank her teeth into his neck. She put her hand on the opposite side and pressed him against her.  
She bit down hard until she tasted blood. Disgusted by the feeling of her teeth digging into the flesh, she grimaced, bit harder. Raditz made no sound, made a face in pain. After she was sure she had bitten deep enough, she let go of him.

"Wasn't that hard, was it?", he grumbled and smiled slightly.

"Ready?", he looked at her questioningly. She took a deep breath, then nodded. He grabbed her neck, tilted her head to the left as well, brushed some hair aside with his nose and then bit shut.  
Sellri suppressed a cry, inhaled sharply through her teeth. He noticed that she was twitching and put an arm around her shoulders to hold her against him.  
She felt insane pain, cramped, but his teeth dug deeper and deeper into her flesh. Just when she thought she had to stop because she couldn't stand the pain anymore, Raditz slowly let go of her.

Carefully he stroked the surrounding skin.   
"It'll be better soon", he tried to calm her down and pointed to his bite wound, which had already stopped bleeding.  
She took a deep breath, let it out, and then looked at him.

"I'm not that emotional kind of guy...", he tried to cover up the situation quickly. She laughed. "I am neither too"  
"Good, so let's keep training"


	14. Chapter 14

Although she had gained a lot of fighting power, Raditz was far stronger than herself. Despite the newly formed covenant, there was no mercy for her, so he repeatedly beat her almost to the point of unconsciousness.

In the afternoon she ended up in a tank again.

Raditz sensed that this fate would flourish for him too. And that in the not too distant future. He carefully ran his fingers over the bitemark.

"Where is she?!", the prince had stomped angrily into the hall. He was far from finished with her. After his own training with his father, he went straight to Sellri. But she couldn't be found.

Raditz looked at him puzzled. “In the meditank. We trained”  
Vegeta turned on his heel and started walking.

There she was. She floated unconscious in the liquid, the time display still predicted a few hours. He was about to turn around when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. On her neck ... a mark?! Again he set off.

“What did you do?!”, the smaller one grabbed Raditz by the neck, yanked his head on the left side. There it was ... and it was still fresh.

"Do I really have to explain that to you?", Raditz grinned, despite the threat right in front of his nose.  
He felt Vegeta's ki racing.  
"Do you think I'll let you get away with it?", Vegeta tightened his grip on Raditz' neck.  
He tore itself loose, built himself up.   
"Do what you have to do" he growled, staring into his eyes, grinning ready to fight. Knowing that he will soon end up in the meditank. If the prince didn't kill him after all.

"If this war wasn't imminent, I would have killed you both a long time ago!", and with that the prince rammed his fist into Raditz’ stomach. "I've already trimmed that bitch, now it's your turn!" The next blow hit Raditz in the face.  
He stumbled back a few steps, just clearing his head. He was just able to dodge Vegeta's next punch and took advantage of the moment. He kicked the prince in the pit of his stomach. He slumped briefly, but quickly recovered.  
"How does it feel to have a mate just out of spite?", Vegeta hit him in the stomach area as well.  
Raditz went down on his knees, groaned in pain. "Very good", grinning and gasping for breath, he looked up at the prince. "She would rather have died than bond with you"   
Raditz wanted to provoke the prince so that it would pass faster.  
"I, the person you hate the most besides Frieza, took your toy away from you"   
The effect of the provocation was not long in coming.

Vegeta dropped a massive ki volley on Raditz, then kicked several times.  
He grabbed Raditz by the armor and pulled him to his feet.

"I should never have given you this assignment. How could I have known that she would choose you of all people?!"

"Tss", Raditz hissed with a grin, spat the accumulated blood onto the floor and stared Vegeta directly in the eyes. "I know why you chose her, though" Vegeta growled in response  
"She's very good in bed", Raditz grinned, knowing that Vegeta would like to kill him.

It was enough for the prince. He would have loved to tear a hole in Raditz's chest. For this moment, however, several blows in the face had to be enough.  
Raditz went to the ground unconscious and lay motionless on the cold floor.  
Vegeta couldn't resist a few kicks all over his upper body. Still furious, he left the training hall.

"So Vegeta has visited you too", Sellri greeted the newly dressed Raditz after he came out of the meditank. "Indeed he has"  
"I'm sorry ...", she knew that it was all because of her. Well, actually because of a huge ego of a little prince. She giggled inwardly at that thought.  
Raditz did not answer directly. He kissed her, turned and headed for the training hall.

"It was worth it", was all she heard.


	15. Chapter 15

Far from city life, in a bare landscape, surrounded by dark sand and the scorching heat of the sun, Kakarrot ran out of air. Gasping, he propped himself on his knees, eyes fixed on his opponent.  
The fight was more than unbalanced. His counterpart was far stronger than him.

Kakarrot was highly motivated. And happy.

Finally someone took him on to push him to his limits. Apart from Raditz, nobody else had done it. However, he was busy with other things in the last few days, so his training faded into the background again.

Getting his partner to train him, however, was more than difficult. Bardock blocked his second-born. However, Kakarrot was very persuasive, and so he finally gave in, gritting his teeth.

Kakarrot realized at that moment that he did not want to return to Earth. The Saiyan side in him was finally challenged, and got the upper hand. The human in him was lost after such a short stay.  
But that was exactly what he longed for all his life. There was always something missing and now, finally, he had found it.

“What’s wrong, Kakarrot? Already at the end?“, Bardock was annoyed. Annoyed by his son's weakness. How could Kakarrot let himself go like this?

Bardock finally had the feeling that he had just gone crazy. He had no visions, he just got insane. How could he fool himself like that?  
Kakarrot was too weak to be of any help at the moment. Bardock was furious. On himself because he could no longer trust himself, and on Kakarrot's weakness.  
“In battle you will only be a block on your leg! But don't expect to be saved by me! ”Bardock growled and set off for his next attack.   
"We should have left you on that fucking planet!"   
He sprinted towards his son, took a kick. But he met Kakarrot's arms, which he raised defensively.  
His father's words gnawed at him. Although he barely knew Bardock, all he wanted was to be respected by him. However, Kakarrot sensed that something else was responsible for the resentment.

He counterattacked and rammed his fist into Bardock's face.

"You should get stronger quickly, otherwise you will be dead very soon", Bardock, completely unaffected by the previous attack, hit his son in the face as well.  
Kakarrot went down, gasping for breath in pain.  
"Perhaps I should wipe you out now by grace", Bardock held a hand on his second born. A ki ball formed.  
Kakarrot was lying on his back, seething with anger and still a long way from being ready to be blown up. He gathered all his strength, mobilized his reserves.

Bardock paused. He felt Kakarrot's strength increase immensely. Increase enormously. He backed away.

Kakarrot straightened up and stared grimly at his father.

"There's more potential in me than you will ever achieve", he growled, taking a step towards his father. Bardock remained steadfast.

He stared into his son's eyes in disbelief. He was curious to see what was in him. He could still feel Kakarrot's strength increase, felt that it was now far exceeding his own.

“You will still be of no help to us, Kakarrot. I'll take care of you with one hand, and believe me, I will "

Bardock also gathered his strength, powered himself up. But even with that he did not reach Kakarrot's strength.  
Nevertheless, he attacked his son. He wanted to know what was in him. Maybe his mind wouldn't fail him after all.  
He hit Kakarrot in the stomach.  
However, he didn't mind the blow.   
“With that strength do you dare to speak so condescendingly of me? You will see in a moment how useful you are, father”, Kakarrot cried out again, energizing himself. The aggression in him seemed to burst out of him. Kakarrot could hardly contain himself with anger.  
Bardock didn't believe what he saw. For a second or two, Kakarrot's aura and hair seemed to shimmer golden. Before he could finish his thoughts, Kakarrot's fist also hit him in the stomach area. Bardock thought for a moment that he was going to throw up. He hit him with incredible force.  
Bardock slumped. Kakarrot was already pulling out a kick, but Bardock interrupted him. "Stop!", perplexed Kakarrot paused in position.  
"I'm taking everything back ..." Bardock groaned, still not sure not to throw up. He sat cross-legged. Kakarrot did the same.  
Bardock was relieved. His son had the potential he was hoping for. With him, the Saiyans would have a real chance to take back the planet.

A huge burden fell from his shoulders. He had the certainty that his mind would not leave him. The visions were not a mental illness, but a skill. He could trust his intuition again, trust himself again. After such a long time…

Relieved, he pushed the air out of his lungs, only to take a relaxed breath afterwards. He put a hand on the back of his second child. Kakarrot hesitated, it felt almost fatherly.  
“You really have become something. With you, we have a real chance of winning the battle. You are by far stronger than I am, in fact your strength could reach that of the prince, you just have to learn to use it”  
Kakarrot blinked in disbelief. His father smiled at him.

"Um, thanks", was all that came to his mind at that moment.


	16. Chapter 16

A few weeks passed ...  
It was time.   
The king arranged for the onslaught to take place the next day. All preparations were completed and the troops were ready for action.  
Everyone used the last day to train extensively and to regenerate.

Outside the palace, somewhere in the wasteland of the planet, Raditz, Sellri and Kakarrot met to exercise. Kakarrot has spent the past few weeks training with Bardock. It was the first time that they met again after that few weeks.

“It won't work like that until tomorrow! I taught you a lot more!”, Raditz gasped as he built himself up. Sellri struggled to her feet again.   
"I've only held back so far", she grinned, collecting her reserves. Since the last training session with Raditz, she had the feeling that she was at least equal to him.  
He shot at her, ready to give her a powerful blow, which she ultimately fended off. She countered with a punch in the face that he didn't see coming and hit him hard.  
He passed out on the spot.  
Before he fell unchecked to the ground, she caught his fall and slowly let him down.  
The first time that she saw him so defenseless.  
And especially the first time she had the upper hand in a fight with him. She was proud.  
“Kakarrot! It's your turn! “, She turned to the said and went into fighting position.  
He also got into position, ready to bring his new potential to the best, which Sellri did not yet know about.

Without warning, she shot at him and swung back. But Kakarrot interrupted her attack, hit her hard with his fist in the torso, so that she fell to the ground.

With an effort she pulled herself up again and jumped at him again. But this time she was unsuccessful too, he hit her in the face before she could even touch him. Immediately she felt her nose break, foggy, she held the said spot to catch the blood, then briefly recovered.

"That can't be true", she growled, spurred on by anger and ambition.

But when she looked up, Kakarrot was nowhere to be seen.

She felt a breeze behind her, but before she could turn around, an arm was already around her neck.  
She growled in anger, tried to free herself, but Kakarrot's arm felt like a vice.  
"I'm not the one you know anymore", he grumbled close to Sellri's ear, so he let go of her and immediately kicked her in the back.

As soon as he arrived, Sellri noticed that his aura had changed. She just couldn't sort it out, but now she had a clue.

Painfully she got up again and thought to herself that she would definitely end up in the meditank that evening.  
Angry about her deficit with Kakarrot, she stormed towards him again. Again he interrupted her attack, rammed his fist into her stomach. She went black for a moment, almost passed out. She staggered in place, struggling to keep on her feet. And finally a gush of blood left her mouth.

"How did you get so strong, Kakarrot?", she groaned, propping herself on her knees and staring into his eyes.  
"I guess I released my full potential”, Sellri noted that his demeanor was different. She got the impression that he had never left the planet. He reminded her a lot of his brother now. She looked at Raditz, who was still lying on his back in the hot sand, motionless.

"I've now far surpassed father", Kakarrot added.   
"I'm not surprised", she grumbled when she thought of the blows from him.  
She suspected that Kakarrot's human side had completely disappeared. The side that had slowed his strength and blocked him.  
"Tell me, do you feel comfortable here?", she wanted to confirm her suspicions.  
"In the meantime yes", his facial features were the image of Bardock. The cheerful disposition was gone.  
"Are you going to return to earth?"  
He shook his head. "No. My home is here now "  
"Honestly, Kakarrot, I'm glad", she grinned.  
He replied. "With that I would have an ally"  
"Right", and with that she sprinted towards him again. But after several blows, which he easily fended off, she gave in.  
"Enough. You are far stronger than Raditz and I put together ", she groaned "I give up for today"

She sat down on the sand next to Raditz, who was slowly beginning to stir, and put a hand on his chest, which she let rest there. Her gaze fell on the bracelet, then the one on her thigh. She grinned contentedly.  
"When this is all over, would you please train me?" Sellri looked at Kakarrot, who also sat down across from her and then nodded in agreement.  
"I hope we don't lose sight of each other too much tomorrow...", and yet Kakarrot still seemed to have human features.

"As long as we survive, we'll find each other again", Raditz grumbled, who was now awake again. He remained lying there and put a hand on Sellris. "Tomorrow's getting serious ...", he added and gave her hand a light squeeze.  
"Don't you two think of dying out there", Sellri grumbled, glancing at her partner. He replied, narrowing his eyes. "You too", he replied.  
Then he sat up but didn't let go of her hand.  
"Other topic. Since when are you as strong as me?”, he looked at her seriously.  
"Better ask him where he got his strength from", Sellri drew attention to Kakarrot.   
“We don't have a chance against him even as a couple, he's far stronger than your father. And probably at least as strong as the prince”, she continued. She pointed to her face, which was smeared with blood. Her nose was still pounding in pain.  
“What is she talking about, Kakarrot?” Raditz didn't know what to believe.  
Kakarrot explained to his older brother what had happened in the past few weeks.

“So you're a real Saiyan now. Very good. So we have a real chance tomorrow”, Raditz let himself fall into the sand, satisfied.

"I suggest we throw ourselves one last time in a tank to be fit tomorrow and then we sleep", so Sellri got up, ready to leave.


	17. Chapter 17

All of the Saiyans gathered in and around the capital. King Vegeta made a speech to stir the tempers of his warriors. He announced the battle plan.  
The main attack was to be done clandestinely, and the infantry would take over the vanguard to divert Frieza's troops. Sellri and Raditz were among the vanguard.  
Vegeta, Bardock, Nappa and Kakarrot were among the troops that were supposed to sneak into the orbiter.  
It was convenient for Raditz to deal with the less important people. So he was sure that his mate would not get into too much trouble.

The mood of the pack was boiling, everyone was wild to fight, ready to take back their planet.

Frieza's orbiter, with hundreds of his people, including Dodoria, Zarbon and Cui, was always visible over the planet Vegeta. Day after day it has loomed ominously in the planet's atmosphere since the takeover.

Frieza forced the Saiyans to sell the conquered planets for him. Usually they did this to survive, not to leave the bulk of the proceeds to someone. They no longer led a free life, every single step was monitored and controlled by Frieza's people.

And that should end on that day.

On the roof of the castle, Kakarrot stood with the rest of the group who were to infiltrate the orbiter. He swallowed. Would this ambush attack work?  
Just before it started it was quiet. Nobody said anything, everyone was very focused.  
A loud signal announced the start for the pack.  
And with this signal the Saiyans shot off, who were supposed to distract Frieza's people, Sellri and Raditz among them.  
Kakarrot looked for them on the roof, but couldn't see them.

“Well, we'll wait until Frieza has sent all his people out. Then we'll fly over ”, Vegeta growled, who had taken command. He was impatient, had longed for the day.  
But this moment wasn't long to wait for.  
A huge crowd of Frieza's people stormed out of the orbiter towards the Saiyans.  
Shortly afterwards the fighting started.

"All right then. We'll have to deal with Zarbon, Dodoria and Cui first. Bardock, Kakarrot and I will take over. Nappa, you take care of the rest of the crew who are still panting” In response, Nappa raised his fist at eye level, grinning ready to fight.

Hardly any people came out of the orbiter now. All of them had probably already been dispatched.  
"We're starting", Vegeta growled. With that they took off and slowly set off. While they were flying, they made no sound. They approached from behind, Vegeta first.  
The storm on the Saiyans among them subsided completely, no one came out of the huge ship. Vegeta still knew that Frieza was never unguarded. Although he possessed a fighting strength that they probably only achieved together.  
They could enter through a small unguarded hatch. "Something's wrong here", Bardock grumbled, looking around.  
They gathered, slowly walking towards the center.

"Well, where are you going?", a voice behind them made them whirl around. A small army was already standing in front of them.  
“I knew it”, Bardock took up fighting position.

Almost automatically, their fists flew into faces and against body parts. Sellri didn't even register the faces of the bodies belonging to them, and certainly didn't even bother to remember them. There were too many.  
What surprised her, however, was that Frieza's infantry was relatively easy to turn off.  
She had just felt the hundredth in front of her nose, she looked around.  
The onslaught didn’t stop.

Everyone had their hands full. Bodies were constantly flying towards the bottom, dozens of meters below them. There were heaps of bodies, unfortunately not just Frieza's people.  
She looked around again, and finally discovered Raditz. He, too, was very busy, holding three off his neck at once. He turned them off one by one.  
During the following breather, he too kept an eye out for his partner. He was pleased to see that his mate had not yet had a scratch on her body.

Briefly he stretched his neck, grabbed the closest enemy that appeared in front of him, knocked him out of action and something inside urged him to look again at Sellri.  
It was a moment before he saw her. But what he saw made him freeze.  
A hole at least two fists wide gaped bloodied in Sellri's upper body. When he discovered her, she slumped lifelessly and fell towards the bottom.  
Raditz shot afterwards in a flash and was able to intercept her just before the impact.

His thoughts raced, the next meditank was too far away, she couldn't make the way anymore. Panicked, he fixed his gaze on her eyes, but they were already empty, she was no longer breathing.  
Raditz kissed her, put his arms around her upper body and pressed her against his. Under no circumstances did he leave her alone at this moment.  
Suddenly he felt how every muscle under his hands slackened, her head sagged forward.  
He immediately realized that his mate had just died in his arms.  
He felt as if his innards were made of hot lead, and bile burned its way up.  
The scream he let out was bloodcurdling.

Carefully he put Sellri down on the floor as if he could still hurt her. He paused for a moment, taking in the hot lead, gathered up all his reserves and shot back into battle with unspeakable fury and an insatiable thirst for revenge.


	18. Chapter 18

Vegeta looked around. Everyone he feared had shown up.  
Cui, Dodoria, Zarbon and countless crew members. Nappa immediately got ready to fight, waiting for the signal from the prince.  
He looked at Bardock and Kakarrot. The two also stood waiting in position.  
Vegeta's signal to attack followed, everyone lunged at the planned enemy. You could see in their faces that they didn't expect to be attacked at the same time.

"Do you really think that you have a chance against me this time, Vegeta?", Cui grinned as he shot at him. Completely underestimated, Cui caught a heavy kick in the ribs. He flew a few meters through the air, landed on his feet. "What the hell?" and Vegeta's fist hit his face. He sank to his knees in pain and put a hand to his bleeding forehead. "What was that? I didn't quite understand you correctly”, Vegeta leaned down to Cui, grinning. Cui didn't think long, grabbed Vegeta by the armor and pulled out. He hit him right in the face. Vegeta wasn't particularly impressed though, he didn't mind the punch.  
In response, he loaded a powerful ball and shot it directly in the face of Cui, leaving only a cloud of smoke from the purple, fish-like creature. "And that was Cui”, Vegeta grinned, looking around for Nappa.

He clearly had fun stirring up the crew. He literally played with them. So Vegeta didn't have to worry that Nappa wasn't doing his job.

Bardock struggled with the big, pink Dodoria during that time.

“What the hell are you monkeys up to, huh?” Dodoria was already bleeding from his mouth and nose.  
Bardock grinned, no scratches on him.  
“Unfortunately, you won't experience that!”   
Bardock rammed his fist into Dodoria's stomach, so strong that Bardock had the feeling that it almost penetrated the other side. To top it all off and to take Dodoria off, Bardock let a jet of ki fire through him while his hand was still in the massive body.  
A huge, smoking hole gaped in Dodoria's stomach. He staggered, fell to the ground and took his last breath.

Almost at the same time, Zarbon suffered a similar fate. Kakarrot made him pretty hard before he also released him with a ki beam through his head.  
"You made him suffer a lot", Bardock laughed, almost shocked. Kakarrot just huffed in response.

“So you planned an ambush and got through to me. Congratulations”, Frieza's voice echoed through the large center.   
“So you wanted to deal with me while your faithful devotees die senselessly down there. Because you won't be successful”, he grinned darkly.   
“I'll wipe out one by one with my own hands”, and with that he shot at Nappa.   
He was unprepared, caught the first blow in the stomach area and fell to the ground in a daze. Frieza gave him no pause, grabbed his breastplate and pulled the giant, three times his size, to his feet.   
“Say goodbye”, Frieza sent a jet of ki crates through his chest. Nappa was instantly dead.  
Then he shot one at the other Saiyans who gathered behind Vegeta, Bardock and Kakarrot.  
"That would eliminate the unimportant ones”, Frieza grinned.   
Completely unimpressed by the dead around him, Vegeta got ready to fight.

"Your reign is over today!", Vegeta sprinted towards the smaller Icejin, swung back and managed to punch his fist in the face. The head spun around, only to then turn back to Vegeta. His mouth was bleeding.   
"Since when do you have such strength?!", he reached out, caught Vegeta with the edge of his hand and pushed him to the next wall. In a daze, Vegeta got to his feet again, gathered his strength and shot again at Frieza.  
His kick hit him, Frieza slumped briefly.   
"No more games!", Frieza grabbed the Saiyan by the collar and hit him several times like mad. He then threw him at the other two.   
"That would put your prince out of action for now”, his voice rumbled. He let a ki ball glow, ready to fire it at Vegeta to finish him off.  
Bardock snarled towards him next, trying to stop the attack.  
He was not as strong as his predecessor, however, and was immediately hit in the ribs. He sank to the ground. Frieza punched him several times, then grabbed his hair and threw him into the next wall.

Bardock slowly straightened up again, Kakarrot was on the go to support him, but his father stopped him.   
"This is my fight", he growled in the direction of his son. He energized himself, shot at Frieza. But before he could do anything, Frieza broke off his planned attack. He rammed his fist in the back and Bardock went down. He was able to avoid the Icejin's foot just in time. He jumped to his feet again, attempting an ambush attack. But this time too Frieza was one step ahead of him, whipped him in the side with his tail, then he went down.  
Bardock lay motionless.

"Already at the end?", Frieza kicked him in the face, then let his foot rest there. He leaned down a little to the Saiyan.   
"So you held out longer than Vegeta", he pushed him further into the ground with his foot. "Your wife, however, was out of the window very quickly" Frieza shrugged.  
Bardock's eyes widened with anger.   
“Her screaming was quite annoying when she was scattered in all directions”, Frieza laughed deeply angry.  
Bardock screamed, his anger and aggression making a way out of him at once. Frieza continued to press on his head with his foot.  
His strength continued to rise, his aura changing color. Just like his eyes ... and finally his hair. A new, enormous strength developed in him. Frieza recoiled.

“That can't be!” He shouted, he had always been afraid of that. And that was exactly why he wanted to wipe out the Saiyans. He heard about it ... From the legendary Super Saiyan who had the power he couldn't even imagine.  
Bardock swung back and hit Frieza in the face, furious, who sailed a few meters through the air.  
He shot after, kicked him and then hurled his tail against the opposite wall, which threatened to collapse.  
Kakarrot jumped in, grabbed the motionless Icejin and hurled him back to his father, who immediately hit him again.  
Bardock let go of him, gained some distance, and let a ki ball glow in his right hand.

“You filthy monkeys! I will destroy you!”, Frieza did the same, desperate and angry. And at the same time they let go of the attack on each other.  
For a brief moment the balls seemed to have the same force, but Bardock's one absorbed the other and then shot again towards Frieza. In disbelief, he stared into the ever-approaching threat, until it finally caught him and burned a hole in his upper body.  
Frieza slumped to the floor, fell to his knees. Long for breath, stared at his counterpart with wide eyes and mouth. He couldn't believe it.  
He still tried to squeeze out words, but at the same time he took his last breath.

Bardock didn't want to leave anything to chance, however, and shot a few more blasts at the dead Icejin, of which only a heap of ash remained.

The energy left the older Saiyan, his eyes and hair taking on the old color and shape. "Whatever that was just not happened”, the older growled at his son.

“I don't want to know what happens if anyone finds out what I am. A normal Saiyan should not be stronger than the king ”  
Kakarrot nodded in agreement and loaded the unconscious prince onto his shoulders. "Let's go"


	19. Chapter 19

The last soldier on the opposing side, estimated to be thirtieth, killed by Raditz's hand, fell towards the ground.  
The thirst for vengeance is still far from quenched and he gasped for breath from exhaustion. Slowly his eyes became clear again.  
As soon as the dead soldier touched the ground, Raditz shot after him. He threw himself into the bodies, pushing one after the other in all directions until he finally found her.  
The last glimmer of hope that she was still alive died when he felt the coldness of her skin. The cold feeling of sadness and deep pain seared inside him.  
He pulled her from the pile of bodies, put her in his arms, and flew to a quieter area. He put her down gently, did not let her upper body out of his arms and leaned her against him.

In the corner of his eye he saw Kakarrot, Bardock and the rest of the troop as they landed not far away.  
Immediately Kakarrot rushed to his brother.

"We won", he grinned contentedly, but his brother didn't even look at him.  
Raditz tried to wipe the strange blood from Sellri's face, hardly noticed his brother.  
"What is ...", Kakarrot discovered the big hole in Sellri's upper body.   
"You have to put her in a tank immediately!", Kakarrot knelt next to her, tried to feel her ki.  
"Too late ...", Raditz grumbled barely audible and hugged her, feeling her coldness rise in him. He suppressed the urge to scream. Just scream, shout it all out.  
Kakarrot eyed him. He barely had a scratch, but was covered in blood.   
He could guess what Raditz was doing up there.   
He shuddered briefly at the thought of his brother tearing people apart in rage. He put a hand on Raditz's shoulder and mourned with him. He too had taken her to his heart. Although his loss was not as great as for Raditz, it still hit him hard ...

"We have to go back to earth!", Kakarrot was upset. The solution to Raditz's pain just occurred to him. However, his brother was not with him at that moment. He still held her in his arms, not yet ready to let go of her.  
"Do you hear me? Immediately!", Kakarrot got nervous. He really wanted to help him. "We have to find the Dragon Balls!"

"What the hell are you talking about?", Raditz burst out, his brother annoying him abnormally.  
"There are dragon balls on earth. If you took all together, you can ask for anything, no matter what, from the dragon Shenron. We can bring Sellri back to life"   
Only with the last few words he got Raditz's full attention. "That means we can bring back everyone who died in the war"  
"Only during the war, or also generally through Frieza?", Raditz thought of a certain person.  
"Of course. We just have to correctly formulate the wish"  
"So we can have Sellri and our mother resuscitated", he concluded. "Right"

"What the hell is that guy talking about?" Bardock looked at his sons overwhelmed. The king's speech had just ended and the celebration of the victory was in full swing.  
Kakarrot calmly explained everything to his father. The more he listened to it, the more he realized what it meant to himself.  
"I’ll come with you!"  
Raditz, however, had an objection.   
"You should stay here. If mother has been resuscitated, she will certainly have some knowledge to catch up on and shouldn't have to wait a week for answers. Especially since she will definitely be looking for us"  
"I see ... I'll organize a ship for you. Get ready"


	20. Chapter 20

"Goku! What a surprise!", squeaking happily, Bulma threw herself into his arms. Kakarrot grinned slightly, put an arm around her.  
She leaned back slightly so she could look into his eyes.   
"You haven't just traveled a long way to say hi. What do you need?" The young woman was not a cunning scientist for nothing.  
"We need Shenron. Can you lend me the Dragon radar?"   
"What happened then?"  
"We won a war, but now we have to bring back the fallen"   
Raditz growled impatiently. It was enough for him that he had to wait a whole week for them to come here. At the same time, he knew how his father must be feeling right now. He had to wait a lot longer for this moment. And there was also a whole week for the return journey. He still wondered why he of all people had to come here with his brother. But Kakarrot insisted. On the one hand, because he was not familiar with the technology and, on the other hand, because he didn't trust anyone other than his brother. So he had to go with it, willy-nilly. Under the premise that they would be on their way home immediately without making a big round of visits afterwards.  
"You mustn't tell anyone that we were there. I promised that we would fly back immediately", Kakarrot looked at the young scientist seriously. She nodded and went to get the radar. She was secretly glad not to have to tell him that Chichi was looking for someone else very quickly.  
It was a nerve wracking day. They both spent it collecting all 7 spheres from all over the planet.  
Finally all the balls were gathered together on the floor, flaring regularly at the same time. Ready to be activated.  
"Shenon, appear and fulfill my wish!"

A flash of light illuminated the whole area, the spheres glowed pulsating until they finally merged into a gigantic dragon. It snaked several hundred meters across the now black sky, turned its head to them.

"Well then, tell me your wish"  
Kakarrot considered how he should formulate his wish so that not everyone who died at Frieza would be resuscitated.

"I hate to wait", the dragon growled urgently.

"Please resurrect all Saiyans killed by Frieza on the planet Vegeta!", Kakarrot called out to the dragon.  
Its red eyes lit up for a short time.  
"Your wish has been granted. Farewell"  
With that, the dragon dissolved again into the seven spheres that floated into the sky and ultimately disappeared in all directions.

"What the hell was that?", Raditz hadn't expected such a huge spectacle.

"Come on, we have to bring Bulma the radar and then leave immediately"  
Kakarrot didn't feel the urge to see Chichi. He had written her off.   
The only thing that hurt him was not being able to see his friends. But the opportunity would come again at some point. He was sure of that.  
"What I wanted to ask ... you said ‘were there’ ... I thought he'll bring you back to earth as soon as the fight is won...", she squinted at Raditz.  
"Is the bastard holding you against your will?! Doesn't he keep his agreements?", the young woman was pissed off.  
Kakrott was just able to keep her from charging the three heads taller Saiyan.  
"Bulma calm down. I will not return voluntarily"  
"But ... why?", she looked at the Saiyan right in front of her nose. Tears formed.  
"My home is there. I felt at home in no time at all on earth. I always felt strange here", he brushed a few tears from her face with his thumb.   
"I am completely happy there. I can fight as much as I want"  
Bulma saw on his determined face that there was no point in speaking into his conscience.  
"Promise me to visit us ...", she said passively and looked her friend in the eyes.  
"Word of honor"


End file.
